THE LEGEND OF NARUTO - THE GODS CHOSEN SEVEN
by MelodyTakaTheNightmareKeeper
Summary: For centuries the kingdom of konoha has been in eternal peace, but suddenly that peace is broken when darkness looms over the horizon. Join the journey with our seven chosen hero's who was grated with the powers of the gods. But each great victory comes with a great sacrifice.


**Summary - For centuries the kingdom of konoha has been in eternal peace, but suddenly that peace is broken when darkness looms over the horizon. Join the journey with our seven chosen hero's who was grated with the powers of the gods. But each great victory comes with a great sacrifice. **

**Genre - Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing - SasuNaru, One sided KibaSasu **

**Powers :**

**Element of Fire - Gaara **

**Element of Water - Hinata**

**Element of Wind - Kiba **

**Element of Light - Ino**

**Element of Earth - Sakura**

**Element of Lightning - Sasuke**

**Element of ***** - Naruto **

**A/N : I had this idea for a while now so might as well try to make a story out of this, sorry if it turns out to be crappy I'm bad at describing things that I see in my mind. Any way hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The journey begins.**

When I was younger my parents would always tell me the story about the seven legendary seven hero's who defeated the darkness with the seven elemental orbs and holy sword. The hero who wore orange was my absolute favorite because he did everything to save the world. He sacrificed himself by fighting the monster all by himself while the other six were at the towers using the element orbs to balance out the powers long enough for the orange hero to get his critical hit on the beast. Another reason why the orange one is my favorite is because he was just like me, or at least that's what my parents told me.

Living in the kingdom of Konoha is the most incredible experience to have because this place is so my own personal opinion this place the greatest. But of course, just like every other place it has it flaws. For one the armies slightly lack their skills, but a little bit of training can take care of that problem. The only thing that I worry the most is the princess. She the most gorgeous young princess I ever seen, but she nearly spends all her time locked up in her tower not wanting to come out at all. Rumors has it she still grieves of her husband's death.

I don't blame her, I would do the same exact thing if I lost a love one. The one thing that bothers me the most is about the rumors that some people made about her. Like she's just some kind of a oversensitive crybaby who doesn't know how to let things go. Or how they say that she is a slut and sleeps with all her guards so she'll feel better about herself.

It disgusts me that her own people says that about her and the bad thing about all this? I dont know if this is all true or not, so I just tell myself it isn't.

* * *

**{Normal P.O.V}**

In the seventeen years of living not once have Naruto came across his power, that's right power. He was one of the seven chosen hero's of the kingdom, well one of the seven reincarnations of the seven hero's from centuries before if you want to be logical. And as one of the reincarnations it was his job along with the other six hero's in training to protect the castle and their kingdom from any upcoming threats

But it seems almost impossible for Naruto due to him having no powers at all, or just at the moment anyway. But the other six always has to make some snappy comment about him being worthless in battle or being weak and it piss Naruto off to no end because because knows it true in everyone else's eyes.

But Naruto is determined to unlock his power and show everyone else that he can be just as strong or perhaps even stronger.

**{Page break}**

"Ah!" Naruto yelped once his back came in contact with the brick wall due to one of Kiba's powerful wind blasts. The said brunette snorted as he eyed the fallen blonde on the other side of the battle feild.

"Tch, pathetic you call yourself a hero? Ha you can't even defend yourself from one of my wind blasts and that wasn't even my fullest strength. Working with you will be troublesome you'll only get in the way." Kiba said glaring at the blonde who got back up on his feet.

"I may be powerless and weak, but that doesn't mean I'm worthless in battle! " The blue eyed blonde shouted as he ran forward with his sword raised above his head, getting ready to strike.

The brunette easily dodged it by side stepping the attack, Kiba raised his hand and blew another large wave of wind in Naruto's direction. Naruto plated his feet on the ground trying to stick to the ground when the wind hit him , but his strategy failed him and he only ended up flying back again landing on the ground with a thump.

His sword flipped around in the air before it landed blade first into the ground just above the blonde's head.

Kiba chuckled. "Come back when your actually worth fighting with." Kiba said before he walked away from the scene.

The two who had watched the whole event who just so happens to be Hinata and Gaara frowned as Naruto sat up, punching the ground out of frustration before he got up dusting off his yellow tunic and white tights. **(A/N:If you played any of the legend of zelda games the tunics and tights are exactly like link's except the color ) **Naruto then walked over to his sword and picked it up putting it back into its slot. **(A/N:don't remember the things name sorry.)**

"Are you okay Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked in worry and concern as she and Gaara walked over to yellow clothed boy who just nodded.

"Don't listen to the dog, he just thinks he's all high and mighty because he's screwing around with the Uchiha even though he made it clear he only liked Kiba for the sex and nothing else, but of course he doesn't understand because his brain is the size of a peanut." The red head said causing Naruto and the Hyuuga to laugh which made Kiba and the others to look in their direction curiously.

"Thanks Hinata, Gaara, sometimes I think you two are my only two real friends here." Naruto said smiling at them sadly before he turned and walked away, leaving the two said people behind.

_Who am I kidding? They are only being nice to me because I'm the weakest one in the group. Man this sucks I hate being like this._Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, running a tan hand through his messy uneven spiky hair. No matter how much he trains or practices he can never summon up his power like the others, sometimes he questions himself about being one of the seven hero's. All of them are supposed to have their powers unlocked when they are first born, perhaps it was going to be different for him. Well whatever, he just hopes that those so called powers that he has gets summoned up soon, because when they leave to go obtain the seven elemental orbs and the holy sword he'll be the most likely to die out of them all.

Naruto pushed the large wooden door of the arena open and walked out, letting the door close behind him with a loud click. Naruto then made his way to the town just outside the castle. **(A/N:Like I said if you played the zelda series you'll know what I'm talking about)** A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched the children run around, having fun with each other as if nothing in the outside world was currently happening.

Slowly his smile slid off from his face and turned into a deep frown as he remembered the last time he saw his parents. It was eleven years ago when they left to deliver a message to an outside village to summon the village elder to the castle for a important meeting, but days passed and no one heard from Naruto's parents or the elder. After a month of waiting for the return and getting no information about them, they were announced dead to Naruto's distress.

Since then Naruto had promised himself that he would do anything to become as stronge as his ancestor who was one of the past heros. That the only way for him to die is to die by the blade of his enemy. Naruto was determined to make this promise stay as true as it possible can.

**{Page break}**

Naruto and the six others were bowed down on one knee as the princess stood in front of them with her chocolate brown eyes staring down at them.

"You all may rise." She said in a soft yet firm voice. At the command they all stood and stared at the brown haired princess who couldn't be older then twenty.

"I have called you all here to give you the proper locations of the elemental orbs. One deep within the forest (earth), one in the bottom of the Shinobi lake(water), one sleeping in the heavens (light), one resting in the skies (wind), one deep within a volcano (fire), one sleeping on an island in the center of cloud sea(Sasuke) and one sealed in the deepest dept of the graveyard (Naruto)." The princess said as she gave them maps to each one of the locations.

_Mine is in a graveyard, I wonder why. _Naruto thought curiously.

"Please, you must hurry to these locations and obtain the orbs and then make your way towards the holy sword be for its too late, I sense great evil near." She said.

The all nodded. "Of course princess, we'll set off right away and come back as fast as we possibly can." Sasuke said.

She smiled. "Thank you all, I know this is risky but still thank you. You all are dismissed." She said.

Naruto was the first one out of the room, his eyes glazed over in thought. Kiba glanced at him and smirked. He rushed up behind Naruto and pushed him into the wall harshly causing the blonde to lose his balance and fall. Kiba laughed along with Ino and Sakura who giggled. Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes, Hinata and Gaara frowned and the only thing Naruto did was blush in embarrassment as he clenched his hands into fists. His fingers digging into his palms causing a small amount of blood to leak out and drop onto the ground.

As everyone walked away the small droplet of blood glowed and grew larger, forming into a markings before it sunk into the floor and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the beginning I hope you liked it.**

**If you are confused by what color tunics they wear, here are the colors. **

**Hinata - blue**

**Sakura - Pink**

**Gaara - Red**

**Kiba - White**

**Ino - Purple**

**Sasuke - Black**

**Naruto - Yellow**

**Also the reason why all of them are going to go to the temples all together is be a sometimes in the temples different elements will be needed so its better if they have everyone with them so they won't end up stuck.**

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
